A Sacred Order
by Venarti
Summary: Something inspired by Itachi and his fancy weaponry. Spoilers, especially if you know your Japanese Mythology. :


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A Sacred Order

Ninigi labored on, sweat pouring down his face and arms. Never before had he worked such huge amounts of charka, nor forged such an absolutely terrifying weapon. It was, he reflected, probably a good thing that he would be able to retire from the obscene profit this work would earn him. He could feel his arms shaking as he forced chakra into the blade, could feel his fingers trembling and burning as chakra poured out of them. It was a draining process, and Ninigi knew he was pushing himself to the edge of his forging abilities.

The blade itself was laid out on the anvil – though 'laid' was almost certainly the wrong term. It was purely liquid, held together only by the seals on the hilt. Again, Ninigi found himself using a term that applied only to normal swords. This weapon had a gourd, not a hilt; it had chakra-infused liquid instead of a blade; and worst of all... Ninigi considered himself a fairly tough-minded individual. He'd fought in wars, had earned his honor in the thick of battle. He had been wounded several times, and still bore the scars. Twice, he'd fallen under enemy Genjutsu and had to be saved by his friends and comrade. He wasn't scared, particularly, by such things. But the weapon before him sent shivers down his spine. A weapon that sealed its victims in a perfect Genjutsu...

Ninigi had almost refused to make it, so powerful it was. It had been one thing, forging a legendary sword for Kusanagi, who had gone on to become a powerful warrior, as well as a fair and kind leader and ruler. Ninigi could still recall him storming into the forge over twenty years ago, demanding that he create for him a blade worthy of a Kage. Ninigi had complied, not fooled by Kusanagi's intimidating exterior.

Totsuka had been a completely different matter. Ninigi had been forging shuriken, the same as he had been twenty years previously. Totsuka had walked in and, seemingly immune to the noise and heat, had walked straight over to him and placed her order. She had been polite, courteous, generous and in every way a perfect customer. But Ninigi could still recall the feel of her chakra. Cold as a Yuki's Ice element, but stronger than anything he'd felt before. He could still remember the fire beneath the forge dying down to almost embers in seconds, suppressed by the incredible pressure. Ninigi himself, who had fought alongside some of the strongest ninjas of his generation, found his breath catching in his throat.

And then it was done. The Sword of Totsuka, the perfect counter to the Sword of Kusanagi, had been bought into the world. Ninigi shivered as he thought of the power wielding it would bring, and hoped that one day it would find its way into good hands.

The cave was dark, lit only by flickers of torchlight from the preceding tunnel. Of course, that was of no concern. Two powerful red eyes glared through the gloom, searching for a treasure sought the world over.

Catching a glimpse of a clay gourd, the figure strode over to an exceptionally unusual weapon rack. Four sake bottles were lined up on a bench. The first three were mundane, uninteresting – but the fourth glowed with the chakra of a hundred ninjas, sealed within its cramped interior. He picked it up with some reverence, holding the neck of the bottle like a lethal weapon. With a flicker of chakra, he sent a spiral of fluid shooting out, instantly forming a smooth, rounded blade, and he smiled in satisfaction. He stood, enraptured, until a rough voice broke him out of his trance.

'Are we done here yet, Itachi? We're never going to get to get to Konoha at this rate.'

Kisame was calling from the entrance, impatient. Itachi sealed away his new weapon – it wouldn't do for anyone to find out about it just yet – and turned back towards the tomb's door.

'Coming, Kisame. It appears I was mistaken, there's nothing here.'

Together, the Akatsuki duo resumed their long march toward the Hidden Leaf Village, each lost in their own thoughts.


End file.
